


Sister's Hand

by ChloboShoka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanabi reflects on her nephew whilst she supports Hinata in labour with her second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I've always loved Naruhina since the beginning and I'm very pleased it's canon. I hope you enjoy this one shot. We all know that Naruto belongs to the lovely and creative Masashi Kishimoto. I also like Hanabi as a character and a bit disapointed that we don't see much of her in the final chapters. Looking forward to seeing the movie though.

As the heiress to the Hyuga Clan, Hanabi was delighted to hear that she was going to be an auntie again. She wished that she expressed her gratitude towards her sister in her youth. They were not always so close because of the reality of their fates. They were ninjas and had to trained at a young age to ensure that they would survive the harshest battles.

When her nephew was born she thought it was very sweet that he called Boruto. She held her sister's hand throughout the labour and she vowed to be by her side the second time around too. By the whisker-shaped birthmarks on the young boy's cheeks, streaks of blonde hair and the child's name almost similar to his father, Hanabi knew that he would be grow up to be just like his dad.

She was right. Boruto was now four years old and loved being the apple of his father's eye. Lately Boruto had been up to a lot of mischief because Naruto had recently achieved his lifetime dream of becoming an honourable hokage, but it meant that he had less time with his son. Boruto began playing pranks with people all around the village.

Boruto also enjoyed doodling, particulary in Hanabi's apartment. One morning she had woken up and found that her bedroom was covered in red paint. It was a very expensive process in both time and money getting her room back to it's original state. She asked her nephew not to doodle in her house anymore and he agreed. Only he had taken his doodling antics elsewhere. She signed; he was just like his father.

He may be a pain in the ass, but deep down he was a good kid. He'd probally go far in life with amazing parents like Naruto and Hinata. Watching him run about made her realise how quick the years had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that she was the maid of honour to her sister's wedding. And now she was back in the hospital bed. She gripped onto her sister's hand again as she promised.

Sakura Haruno was the midwife. She kept Hinata's legs open as she tried to breathe. Hanabi remembered the first time Hinata went into labour. She remembered her sister's high pitched screams and complaints of pain. Her face was redder than tomatoes and tears streamed down her face. She was panicking and begging to know where Naruto was as she didn't want the baby to be born until he arrived. Sakura told her to concentrate on the baby and everything would be fine. Naruto arrived in the nick of time and managed to see his first born child come into the world.

"Some people say that giving birth the second time is easier than the first," Sakura said.

"Really?" Hinata squirmed as she tried to take deep breaths as she tried to push the baby out. "I'm not sure if I can agree with that." She bit her lip and pinched Hanabi's hair by mistake. Hinata gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry, Hanabi."

"It's okay," Hanabi replied. "Keep going, you're doing well."

Hinata collapsed as her head crashed on the pillows. "H-Hinabi," Hinata panted. "I'm sorry for throwing up in your house and for any problems I've given you over the years. You've also helped me become the person I am today. You've done a great job helping me with Boruto."

"Well, you're also a brilliant mother."

Sakura nodded. "I second that."

"Daddy!" Boruto shouted as if he had come into the room out of nowhere. His fingers pointed at Hinata whilst his other arm was out as if he was hoping that his dad would hold his hand. "Why is Mama so out of breath?"

Naruto picked Boruto up and tugged him up to his shoulders. "Mommy is giving birth."

"What's that?"

"It means that you're going to have a baby brother or a sister," Naruto explained. He tapped his finger on his nose and added, "And you are going to be the awesome and protective brother!"

"What does protective mean?" Boruto shouted out.

Naruto chuckled as he took his son outside, "You'll find out soon enough."

Hinata smiled and continued to hold onto Hanabi's hand. The exchange of warmth comforted her and empowered her. The hours seemed to go by as she breathed and pushed with all her might. Hanabi could sense a burning sensation inside Hinata.

"I can see the head," Sakura announced.

Hanabi squeezed her sister's hand. "You're nearly there."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Okay Hinata," Sakura said. "Just one more push and I think the baby is ready."

One last push and one final scream.

It was followed by the sound of newborn tears.

Hanabi turned towards Hinata who closed her eyes and then smiled. She watched Sakura gentle wrap the child up and then she passed the child over to Hinata. "It's a beautiful baby girl!" Sakura screamed in delight.

"Hello Himawari..." Hinata whispered in a gentle voice.

"If only Neji was here," Hanabi thought.

"Hanabi," Hinata said as she leaned towards her sister. "I think Neji will always watch over us all."

Both sisters smiled. Hanabi knew that Himawari was going to be a good kid.


End file.
